sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Drew Lynn
Name: Lynn, Drew Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10 Extra Curricular Activity: Reading School: Huron High Appearance: Drew stands about 5'9. Average height, I guess. His hair is a bit on the curly side, much like Tobs', and is a dirty blond, erring on the side of blond. His eyes are a light blue, and they shine with whatever he's feeling at the moment. Mostly, that'll be happiness. He's not very skinny, but he's not plump either. He's nice in the middle of that. He always wears glasses that he doesn't even quite know why he needs, since his vision is so close to being good enough to skip them. Still, he wears them because that's his style, y'know? He looks ...weird without them. He always wears darker clothes, mainly dark greens and blues, even though his personality is the opposite. On top of that, his clothes are ...roomy. Cargo pants and a T-shirt, with a nice jacket on top. He doesn't look happy. In fact, he almost dresses Emo, if I'm interpreting that right. Drew tends to scratch his hair at random; rather funny when you think of it, since he does it so much. Biography: Drew was born in California, but moved out East before he was even 1 year old. His family settled in Michigan, where he's grown up. He's made friends, lost friends, met people, not seen them in years, and met them in unlikely spots. Especially school. He'd met one girl, as an 7th Grader, but hadn't met her again for quite a long time. Even in 9th grade, as a Freshie, he'd ridden the same bus as her...and yet, didn't talk to her at ALL. Hell, he didn't talk to anyone then. He was rather pulled in at that point in his life. Pathetic, in some ways. Then Sophomore year rolls along. Something in him changed. Immediately, he was more hyper and happy than last year. But, it wasn't that much of a change. Hm...and then, he bumped into her again. Funny, too. He only met her because he'd talked to her sister on the busrides, a senior. He'd talked to her as a Freshman, but now, he talked to her sister, too. And realized he liked her. Through some rather odd experiences (up to and including having her sister tell him to ask her out), he began to date her. And all at once, he realized the huge change in himself. He was hyper beyond anything else he'd ever been. Insanely so. Then again, everyone he knew was, as well. Slowly but surely, it became known that he was happy, hyper, and dating. At times he wondered if the whole damned school knew. Other than that, Sophomore year was going hilariously great for him. He was getting A's very easily, few Bs here and there. But, overall, the year was so good it hurt. It all threatened to come crashing down, however. His best friend of ages, Toby Valerik, had to move. With his leaving, Drew became quite irratible. They'd always been together. People had routinely mistaken them for brothers, twins even. Their personalities were quite similiar, too. It was funny how close they were in many ways, and now, Tobs was in fucking Arizona, of all places. Slowly but surely, he seperated from his friends in Michigan. IM services failed to keep them in touch, phone charges killed them. And Tobs was gone. Drew, along with the rest of his small bunch, moved on slowly. Drew started to become his normal, happy self again. Seeing as nobody'd died or anything, he moved on faster than expected. Once more, he was back to normal. Hyper, happy normal. Everything was going great, oddly enough. He'd always joked about his shit luck (another trait he'd shared with Tobs), but as of then, none had hit. Well, now, here's some bad luck for you... Other: Like Tobs, he's read much of Clancy, so has a good book understanding of how to shoot and such. Of course, this doesn't translate THAT well into action, but he has basic knowledge. Again, like Tobs, he's painfully nice, with somewhat better luck it seems. Number: 120 The above biography is as posted by Asano. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Colt 7.65mm Pistol Conclusions: Hopefully, B120's hyperness doesn't get in the way of his survival. (...heh.) Lord knows this game needs more of those cluelessly happy individuals. Given that neither of them go down anytime soon, he and B121 are in for one heck of a reunion. Game Evaluations Kills: 2; Cassie Webber, Toby Valerik Killed by: Angelina Kaige Collected Weapons: '''Colt 7.65mm pistol (designated weapon) '''Allies: Arsenio Thanodeus, Cassie Webber, Scott Jameson, Nevera Aero, briefly Lyndi Thibodeaux and Ryan Ashmore, Toby Valerik, Adam Dodd Enemies: Cassie Webber, Takara Asano, Toby Valerik, Angelina Kaige Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Drew was a self-insert of his handler, Asano. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Drew, in chronological order. *And So It Begins... *Arsenio an' Drew at the warehouse (Non-Canon) *There's Always Hope *Memory Lane *Clockworks *In Sight Of A Sanctuary *Friendly (?) Reunion? *Major Tom *Gonna Stand Our Ground Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Drew Lynn. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! To be honest, I keep waiting for Drew to have some form of impact upon SOTF. Just in the way that he's described, I just keep waiting for him to either snap or like, meet up with Toby in some way/shape/form. But he's been surprisingly quiet during this whole thing. Though I must admit, one of the latest posts in the 'Clockwork' thread is FANTASTIC, in my opinion. I could definitely see Drew slip through the cracks and win. '-d0ddi0slave' I don't really like him. He feels too much like a pallete swap of Toby.'-Slayer'Slayer Category:V1 Students